Kiss Me
by Lynn Harp
Summary: YugiYami pairing. A songfic done to the song Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer. Yugi and Yami are spending an evening together for their two year anniversary.


**Title**: Kiss Me

**Genre**: Song-Fic / Romance

**Summary**: Yugi/Yami pairing. A song-fic done to the song Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer. Yugi and Yami are spending an evening together for their two-year anniversary.

**A/N**: I love putting on my headphones when I write. This song starting playing, and this story came into my mind. I decided to give in, and write it immediately.

----------

_Kiss Me, out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing swing, swing the spinning step_

_Your wear those shoes an I will wear that dress..._

----------

The night was beautiful. Everything surrounded in darkness, yet a wonderful glow emitted from the moon and stars above. A short teen, was sitting in a swing, hanging from an old oak. While a taller teen gently pushed the swing. The wind caused a slight breeze to wash over the happy pair, gently playing with their hair.

The one in the swing carefully lent back, as the swing approached the pusher. Leaning up, he planted a quick kiss on the cheek of his love. He leaped from the swing, and began running towards a nearby lake in mockery. Turning back once as if to say come and get me. The older chased him without a second thought, and easily caught up with him. They both stopped, and peered out across the serene water.

"Its beautiful here." The small teen whispered.

"Yes it is."

"I love you Yami, thank you for bringing me." Yugi said as he turned towards his love with open arms.

Yami willingly leaned into the others embrace, and then gently wrapped his arms around his light. They stood like this for several minutes feeling content to be with the other. Yami had brought Yugi to a small cabin just outside of Domino City. It was their two-year anniversary, and Yami wanted everything to be perfect.

"This evening is not over with yet little one." Yami finally spoke breaking the silence.

----------

_Oh kiss me, beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me..._

----------

Yami let the sennen eye appear on his forehead, and he used his magic to pull a cd player from the shadow realm. He had been hiding it from Yugi, saving it for the right time. Now standing on the bank of the lake, and being washed in the moonlight, Yami decided the time was right.

"May I have this dance, Aibou?" He asked, as he held out a hand to Yugi.

"Yes, I would love to, my pharaoh." Yugi replied with a wide smile.

Yugi let Yami take his hand. Yugi let his hands be placed on Yami's shoulders, and Yami placed his on his loves waist. The music came out soft, and gentle, and the two teens let the musicwash over them. They swayed in time with the music, while staring into the others eyes. The love they had held each others gaze.

"I love you with my soul, and being little one. I will always be here for you."

"My pharaoh, I love with all of my soul. I promise I will never hide anything from you."

Yugi placed his hands on the elder's cheeks, and gently lifted his face towards his own. He gently pressed his smooth lips onto those of the other. Yami leaned into the kiss, parting his lips, letting the younger explore the warm cavern. He could taste strawberries on the younger.

"So sweet." He mumbled, as Yugi ended the kiss.

----------

_Kiss me, down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me, up on it's hanging tire_

_Bring bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map..._

----------

Yugi giggled before letting go of Yami, and running towards the open field next to the cabin. He turned back to Yami with love shinning in his eyes.

"Come catch me!" He challenged, knowing full well that Yami could not turn down a challenge.

"You better start running, because I can catch you!" Yami jeered.

The smaller took off at a fast run, knowing that the older was not lying about being able to catch him. Yami playfully chased his love at a slow speed, not wanting to catch him just yet. They soon came upon, another large tree, this one with a tire swing. Yugi climbed on it, and waited for Yami to push.

"What is it with you, and swings Aibou?" Yami questioned, as he slowly pushed the tire.

"I guess because it is the last memory of my parents. Before the car accident, we had been at the park. I always played on the swings." He sadly answered.

"I am sorry little one." Yami pulled the swing to him, and hugged his light.

"It's OK." Yugi reassured.

----------

_Oh kiss me, beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me..._

----------

"Yami?" Yugi questioned.

"Yes my light."

"I love you."

"I love you too Yugi. I love you too."

The two slowly headed back to the cabin in silence. Holding hands, they both let their minds wonder to the other.

"Yami?" Yugi questioned again.

"Hmmm."

"Thank you for giving me my wish. The one that I made when I solved the puzzle."

"What wish?" Yami asked confused.

"The one I made for a friend. I wished for a friend, someone to like me for me. Someone who would always be there for me. I got you."

----------

_Oh kiss me, beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me, so kiss me, so kiss me_

----------

**REVISED: December 06, 2004**


End file.
